The present invention relates to a string bender for electric guitars that requires little or no modification to existing brands of electric guitars, and further which provides easy installation with optional retrofitability, removability, transferability/interchangeability from guitar to guitar, and simplicity of construction leading to durability/robustness of construction. Further, the present invention positions and pivotally supports its handle component for efficient/easy use while picking and playing the guitar, and for combining with other functional structures such as a vibrato.
String benders permit raising the pitch of a string on a guitar to mimic pedal steel guitar effects. To date, manufactured string benders are relatively crude in the operation of string bending. The Parsons string bender (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,954) requires major defacement of the guitar by routing a channel in the back of the instrument and drilling a hole through guitar body. Activation of the bender is obtained by pulling the guitar downward, while wearing the guitar with a strap. These requirements make the Parsons string bender a permanent fixture on the guitar, and halts any potential for future price increases in reselling the instrument. Also, this bender can be accidentally activated and/or its return spring can fatigue over time, such that it can adversely affect pitch during “normal” playing of the guitar.
The Hip-Shot string bender device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,670) bolts to the end of the guitar and a metal rod is inserted that protrudes from the back of the guitar. Activation is achieved by pushing the guitar to the left, using the player's body and protruding rod to pull the string. Again, this method and device have limitations to operation. Also, disassembly of the rod is required since it hinders placement of the instrument in its protective case.
The Gibson/Bowden bender (U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,884) is a string bender that can only be used on guitars that use the Gibson style stop tailpiece. With this device mounted, the string bender handle is located in a difficult position to operate and hinders the player's right hand and playing technique. Also, the guitar cannot be placed in its case without removing string tension and turning the device 90 degrees. Again, this configuration has very limited appeal for the guitar player.
The Bigsby Palm Pedal (U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,917) is another string bender device that requires drilling apertures or holes in the top of the instrument for attachment, making it a permanent fixture on the guitar. The Bigsby palm pedal string bender can bend both the G and the B string. However, once mounted, the activation handles are suspended over the guitar bridge and again hinders the player's right hand and playing technique. Also, its location inhibits placement in its protective case.
A Timara string bender is a device that requires the activating arms to be bolted in place for operation and requires moving the right arm to activate. The arms rise above the strings, interfere with “normal” guitar playing, and must be unbolted for placement in case.
A Shelton string bender is very much the same as the Parsons string bender. It requires major routing and activates the string bender by means of the guitar strap pulling down on the guitar body and neck. This results in limitations as noted in regard to the Parsons string bender discussed above.
It is important that the activity of picking/playing/strumming guitar strings, which occurs primarily over the body of the guitar near the sound pickups, not be interfered with. Further, it is desirable that use of a string bender be easily accomplished and that it be able to be integrated into the act of picking/playing/strumming. In other words, it is important to provide easy and efficient access to the lever for operating a string bender, while not interfering with normal picking/playing/strumming of the guitar. It is also desirable to provide a string bender apparatus that does not interfere with storage of the guitar in most cases.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide guitar players who would like to have a guitar with a vibrato tailpiece or a string bender tailpiece the option of installing the vibrato or bender tailpiece without routing or drilling the existing instrument. Most guitar players have declined to add a Bigsby tailpiece, because it requires drilling four mounting apertures or holes into the guitar, which can reduce the resale value of the instrument by 60% to 80%. It would be desirable to provide a mounting plate capable of supporting the Bigsby tailpiece, while eliminating the need to deface or puncture the original instrument by drilling or routing.
In addition, the above discussed mechanisms often include many components and are more complex than desired, each of which increase manufacturing expense (due to part costs and also assembly costs), increase warranty due to wear and poor durability, and increase installation costs.